


Fészkelés

by Aleeva



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Child Murder, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleeva/pseuds/Aleeva
Summary: Edward Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot are a happy family and noe they just got a second chance from life to correct their mistakes.
Edward Nygma és Oswald Cobblepot boldog családként élnek, ám egy régi emlék fájdalmát elfelejteni nagyon nehéz. Most esélyt kapnak az élettől, hogy mulasztásukat helyre hozzák.
Story is in Hungarian. Enjoy! ^^
A történet magyarul íródott. Remélem mindenkinek tetszeni fog! ^^





	Fészkelés

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, mindenki! :D Köszönöm, hogy időt szántok az új novellám elolvasására. Előre is elnézést kérek az esetleges hibákért, már rég nem írtam. Azért remélem, hogy elnyeri a tetszéseteket :) Jó olvasást kívánok!

Fészkelés

Már hat éve, hogy ez a furcsa kapcsolat kezdetét vette az erdő lombjai közt. Senkinek nem kívánná a fájdalmat, amit ő élt át a golyó lőtte seb által, de ebben a pillanatban nem bánta. Miért is bánná, hiszen annak a sérülésnek köszönheti, hogy most itt áll e mellett a magas, nyurga, sokak szemében furcsa, ám számára a világot jelentő férfi mellett.

Edward majdnem teljesen a Pingvin oldalához simulva bámulta kerek szemekkel a kiságyban rugdaló emberkét szemüvegének lencséi mögül. Oswald látta arcán az érintés utáni sóvárgást, ám a másik mégsem mozdult, inkább még szorosabban bújt az alacsonyabb férfihoz. Mindketten várták már az új jövevényt, reménykedtek, hogy az aprócska lélek majd betemeti a kapcsolatukban megmaradt szakadékokat. És mégis. Egy gyermek elvesztését lehetetlen elfelejteni és egy újabb se tisztíthatja ki teljesen a már eleven sebet.

Oswald tisztán emlékezett a kis William utolsó perceire. 

Az a nap remekül indult pont úgy, mint minden addigi, amit Edward és Oswald egy családként tölthetett Willy-vel. Gotham utcáit járták egész nap, még az eső is alább hagyott amerre a kis család megfordult. Meglátogatták a város állatkertjét, a fiú kedvenc technikai csodákkal megtömött múzeumát, az állatkereskedést, ahol Willy kiválasztotta élete első már nagyon várt háziállatát, egy koromfekete, csillogó szőrű Labrador kölyköt, amit Gotham királyának legnagyobb örömére Lordnak nevezett el.

Naplemente festette vöröses-sárgára az eget, mikor hazaindultak a lassan elcsöndesedő parkból. William előrefutott a macskaköves utat követve és szülei egymás kezét fogva mosolyogtak a kicsit sem fáradt gyermek és új házikedvencük után. Oswald még fel tudta idézni férje szavait, ahogy az fültől fülig érő vigyorral remélte, hogy a kis fekete energiabomba nem sodorja magával a pórázt tartó Williamet.

\- Lord nem akkora, hogy komolyabb... – Oswald már nem tudta befejezni a szájából előkúszó mondatot, mert hirtelen félelemmel megtelt kiáltás majd szívszorító nyüszítés riasztotta fel az ágakon békésen aludni készülő madarakat, amik rémületükben hevesen csapkodó szárnyakkal rontottak a levegőbe.

\- William! – kiáltotta Edward miközben férjével összenézett, majd tudva, hogy Oswald komolyabb gyorsaságú futásra képtelen egymaga nekiiramodott, hogy fiuk segítségére siessen. Tisztában volt vele, hogy alacsonyabb társa követni fogja, amilyen gyorsan csak tudja, ehhez nem fért benne kétség.

Innentől az emlékeik kettéváltak. Oswald hátramaradt és a lehető leggyorsabban igyekezett utolérni Ed távolodó alakját. Látta, ahogy a férfi a már alig hallható hangokat követve letér a macskaköves útról és a bokrok közt átvágva eltűnik. Mikor elérte azt a pontot, ahol Edward beleolvadt a bokrok sokaságába ő maga is utat vágott a növényzetbe és igyekezett meghallani minden apró neszt, amit a fák lombjai közt a feltámadó szél elsodort hozzá. Ahogy egyre mélyebbre hatolt észrevette, hogy Edward hasonlóan, mint Jancsi és Juliska, jeleket hagyott maga után, hogy Oswald tudja merre tart. 

Minden csak pár perc leforgása alatt történt mégis a sötétség egyre mélyebb lett egészen addig, míg Oswald már alig látta a környezetét. Hiába kereste tovább Edward nyomait azoknak hirtelen vége szakadt és ő ott állt egyedül a sűrű feketeségben pont úgy, mint mikor Edtől segítséget kért. Hirtelen szeme elé kúsztak az emlékek: észreveszi, hogy valaki a lakókocsihoz közeledik, ahogy kivágja az ajtót nem törődve az éles fájdalommal, ami belekúszik testének minden porcikájába, Edward eldőlve a földön és szemüvegének lencséje, amin megcsillan a holdfény. Régen ezek a képek teljesen megbénították, de akkor, abban a percben rémülettel töltötték el. Minden egybevágott. A sötétség, a sűrű növényzet, Ed jelenléte… csak a sérülés hiányzott. Oswald megérezte, hogy baj történt. Szíve heves rohamba kezdett, füleiben zúgott a vér, tagjai remegtek, torkából pánikkal vegyült hangja csak nagynehezen távozott.

\- Edward! Ed, merre vagy? William?!

Nem érkezett válasz. A csend úgy vette körül, mint egy buborék, ami ellenáll minden lyukasztási kísérletének. Újra kiáltani akart, de hirtelen mozgást vélt felfedezni a bokrok ágai közt. Kezeit maga mellé engedte és egyenes háttal várt lehetséges támadójának megérkezésére. Nagy meglepetésére nem egy ember ugrott elő az ágak sűrűjéből, hanem saját négylábú kedvencük. Oswald leguggolt az állathoz, megsimogatta és enyhült a félelme, mikor látta, hogy az állatnak nem esett baja, de ez a kis öröm is hamar szertefoszlott, mivel kutyájuk szemébe nézve aggodalmat fedezett fel.

\- Lord, hol vannak a gazdáid? Vezess el hozzájuk! – A kölyökkutya futásnak eredt arra véve az irányt, amerről érkezett. Oswald sietve követte az apró állatot, lábait olyan gyorsan rakta egymás elé, hogy izmaiban egyre égetőbb fájdalom jelentkezett.

Pár percnyi menetelés után Oswald észrevette, hogy a növényzet sűrűsége csökken, lassan, de biztosan elhagyja a park erdősített részét. Lord messze előtte járt, aprócska karmai már betonon kaparásztak, halk nyüszítése vezette Oswaldot ki a fák alól Gotham parkjának másik felébe. Oswald az utolsó ágakat eltolva maga elől kilépett a macskaköves útra, ami körbehálózta a park teljes területét, nem messze tőle egy férfi térdelt a földön és közelebb érve Oswald képes volt beazonosítani Edwardot kabátja alapján. Ed két lámpa közt nyújtózó sötétségben térdelt, Lord mellette feküdt.

Oswald odasietett hozzá, ám amint elég közel került ahhoz, hogy férje vállai fölött egy pillantást vethessen az annak karjaiban tartott alakra, megtorpant. A világ hirtelen forogni kezdett körülötte, pedig teljesen biztos volt abban, hogy a tőle telhetően legegyenesebben állt. Szemeit könnyfelhő homályosította el, torka elszorult és bármennyire is ordítani, őrjöngeni akart hangszálai ellenálltak akaratának. Oswald képtelen volt mozdulni, lábai a földbe olvadtak, egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy talán el is süllyed és eltűnik a betonon át. Végül megerőltetve nyakának izmait elfordította fejét és Edwardra nézett.

Férje teljesen megbénulva tartotta kezei közt a kis William eltorzított testét. Jobb kezével még szorította a számtalan szúrt seb egyikét, mintha azzal visszahozhatta volna az életet gyermekükbe. Szemüvege a futástól lecsúszott, lencséi koszosak és nedvesek az arcába csapódott ágaktól és csendes sírástól. Külsőre úgy tűnt, hogy a történtek nem rendítették meg, mindössze egy kis fájdalmat okoztak neki, de Oswaldnak volt ideje kiismerni Edward természetét a vele eltöltött évek során. Ez a csendes gyász egy igazi, mindent elpusztító orkánként fog kitörni Rébuszból, ebben a Pingvin teljesen bizonyos volt. 

\- Csendes vagyok, mint a halál,  
Jövök, ha velem rosszul bántál.  
Néha lehet kicsit kések,  
De ne hidd, hogy utol nem érlek.  
Mi vagyok?

Oswaldban egy pillanat alatt feltámadt a Pingvin vérszomja a találós kérdés hallatán. Hát ez járt a férje fejében. Mondjuk nem tudta volna őt elítélni ezért, mert a gondolat azóta ott motoszkált tudatalattijában, amióta először meglátta William kihűlőben lévő testét.

\- Bosszú – a Pingvin szinte sziszegte a szavat.

Az a nap örökre beleégett az emlékezetükbe, de most, hogy itt állnak a kiságy és „másodszülött” fiuk mellett a fájdalom halványulni látszik. Edward még mindig nekisimul, mintha szüksége lenne valamilyen engedélyre ahhoz, hogy megközelítse a saját gyermeküket, ezért Oswald biztatással a szemében férjére néz és egy apró lépéssel odébb áll. Ed teste kiegyenesedik, megmerevedik, mint egy marionett bábu, amit a bábos megránt, de csakhamar mozgásba lendül és lassan a kiságy fölé hajolva kinyújtja kezeit és óvatosan karjaiba veszi az apró, magának gügyögő kisfiút.

\- Nézd, milyen szép apukád van, ő a város királya, te pedig a hercege leszel. – Ahogy ezeket a szavakat mondja, úgy tartja gyermeküket, hogy az kerek szemeivel pont Oswaldra pillant.

\- Mindketten a királyai vagyunk, Ed. Mi vagyunk Gotham leghatalmasabb családja.

Oswald megsimogatta kisfiuk Edwardéhoz hasonló barna tincseit, mire az boldogan felkacagott. Ekkor vette észre, hogy kutyájuk a nadrágja szárát harapdálja figyelemért esedezve. Mindkét férfi lenézett az állatra és Ed leguggolt, hogy leültesse az apróságot. Mikor az már visongva kúszott a földön ők ketten is letelepedtek a szőnyeggel borított talajra.

\- Mit gondolsz az új gazdidról, Lord? Hm? Vigyáznod kell rá pont úgy, ahogy ránk is – mosolyogta Ed. A már térdig érő kutya vidáman vakkantott párat és nyalogatni kezdte a gyermek aprócska talpait, mire kacajának visszhangja töltötte meg a helységet.

\- Ígérem, hogy meg fogunk védeni és olyan embert nevelünk belőled, amilyenre a bátyád is büszke lenne – mondta Oswald, miközben Edward átkarolta. – Üdvözlünk a családban, Maxim Henry Cobblepot.


End file.
